Notes in my Locker
by Sunlightego
Summary: When Patricia doesn't want to admit to Eddie that she like him, Eddie says that desperate times call for desperate measures. He devises a plan that he's positive it will get a reaction out of Patricia. Peddie.


"Oh come on Yacker! Just admit it. We all know that you like me." Eddie said desperately for the millionth time this week. When Patricia said nothing, he continued, "Just admit it and get over your big ego already!"

To him, it seemed like she had taken a vow of silence against him this past week. Of course, he didn't know the real reason why she wasn't talking to him- that meant breaking the confidentiality rule of Sibuna for her. She didn't mind breaking rules, but this was different. If she told him about Sibuna, she could get him cursed, like all the Sibunas were (but that was not her fault.)

With that, Patricia left the room and Eddie was left alone in deep thought… After a lot of thinking, he concluded that whatever he does, it has to get a reaction out of his crush. He thought of telling her how he felt in front of their friends, but that would get her to hate him more than she already did. Finally, he thought of an idea that could work; he sends her anonymous notes in her locker in between lessons all week long, but maybe not after _every_ lesson, after all he's not a walking dictionary, cut him some slack.

Eddie was thinking of writing the first one in French and the rest in English. He knew that she understood French, but with the chocolate worms' pranks, she got to know that he was fluent in French. Maybe if she remembers that, it could be a clue to her. With that thought Eddie got up from the sofa and left the foyer to type up the first note.

When Monday morning rolled around Patricia had gotten her voice back and Eddie left early for school with the excuse that he had to talk to his father. Eddie posted a small but bright yellow card in Patricia's locker then went to his locker to grab the books for his first lesson: Science. Patricia arrived at school ten minutes later and was utterly shocked when she saw a bright yellow card in her locker. She couldn't help wonder who the sender was; it could not be Sibuna because the gang was already reunited again, plus, Sibuna's notes were usually beige not bright yellow.

Curiosity got to her and she opened the note which read;

"_Bonjour! J'espère que vous avez_

_une journée merveilleuse! :) x" _

It wasn't even signed! This was just what she needed to do first thing on Monday morning; to rack her brain for a clue of who would send _her_ a note! She thought about it some more during Science, but decided that whoever sent the note did not want to send it to her but someone else, the sender just posted it in the wrong locker. That was the last thought she gave to the little yellow card until lunch when there was another note in her locker, but this time it was pink. The second note, which was in English, read:

"_I did not send the other note to you by mistake. _

_I _wanted_ to send it to you. _

_I'm just interested in you! :) x_

_P.S. I am not a crazy stalker."_

Patricia was more shocked by this note, more than she had been with the previous one . This note said that someone was interested in her. Who could it be? Boys were scared of her. Could it be a new transfer student? What she didn't know was that Eddie was watching her reaction to that little pink note in her hands. How more obvious could he be that he liked her? Couldn't she put the pieces in her mind together to conclude that Eddie was the anonymous note sender?

That after noon after school, Patricia said she was not feeling well and went to her room. This was just an excuse for Sibuna… she did not want to go that night… she wanted to stay in her room thinking about those two notes and who could their sender be. Sibuna knew that this was a cover-up for something, but decided to let it go.

When Eddie came home and saw that Patricia was absent from her usual group, he became concerned. "Where's Yacker?" he asked the gang.

"She said that she wasn't feeling well. She's in her room." Fabian answered while Amber added "maybe you should go check on her." Everyone knew that Patricia and Eddie liked each other and they were doing their best to get "Peddie" (as Amber calls it) together.

"Yeah, I'll go now. Thanks!" the American boy said before he went up the stairs and into the girls' dorm. He knocked once on Patricia's door and entered without waiting for permission first. Once inside her room, he found her sitting on her bed hunched over the two notes in front of her.

"You all right Yacker?" Eddie suddenly said. At the sound of his voice, Patricia jumped and hid the notes under her pillow.

"Give me another fright would you?" Patricia said annoyed.

"Maybe next time. Seriously are you ok?" Eddie asked her for the second time.

"Why wouldn't I be ok?" She retorted.

"Fabian said that you weren't feeling well earlier so I came to see if you're better now or not." He replied.

"Oh. Yeah I'm feeling a whole lot better now!" Patricia said once she remembered the excuse she used earlier.

Eddie could tell that she was lying. "What's up? Why did you lie to them?"

"What?!" Patricia replied questioningly.

"I know you were not really sick. Why did you lie to them?" Eddie repeated. "Come on you can trust me."

Patricia looked at him questioningly to see if he was genuine and saw no sarcasm on his face. "Well, don't tell anyone, but I've received two notes today in my locker." She explained, "I do not know the name of the sender because they aren't signed."

"Looks like you've got a secret admirer." Eddie said. In his head, now he confirmed that Patricia didn't know it was him yet.

"That's what I'm afraid of. One of these notes said that whoever wrote them is interested in me. I have a crazy stalker after me!" She finished sadly.

"Let's make a deal. Whenever you feel scared, come to me okay?" He told her comfortingly while she reluctantly nods.

The next day there were no new notes in her locker and so Patricia thought that the sender might have given up. On Wednesday, however, the notes returned:

"_Why don't you like me? _

_I already made it crystal clear that I like you."_

This note gave Patricia a clue, a very big clue. It had to be Eddie. He was the only one that wanted her to admit to him that she liked him. For now she wouldn't tell him that she knew it was him – the anonymous note sender. She wanted to see what else he would come up with. Maybe she could send him a note anonymously too.

After school that day, Patricia stayed late so she could post the note in Eddie's locker and he would be _so_ surprised the following morning!

On Thursday morning, Patricia skipped breakfast and left for school immediately in order to get there before him. When Eddie got to school that morning, he was surprised to see Patricia there that early, and was even more surprised that there was a note in _his _locker.

"_I know."_

That was all it read. Did that mean that Patricia knew it was him? Eddie looked around, saw Patricia getting books from her locker and went to talk to her.

"Leave those there; we're skipping the first lesson today." He said taking the books from her hands, putting them in her locker and closing her locker's door.

"Why?"

"We need to talk-" he began to say before she cut him off.

"Gosh, that something someone says when a relationship is going bad!" Patricia cut him off.

"And they wonder why I call you Yacker!" he said to no one in particular. "Come on, follow me." He then added to her.

They left off together, went into the forest and sat down next to each other under a tree.

"Why did you want to come here?" Patricia said after a moment of comfortable silence.

"It's time that we are clearer with each other. When I got that note this morning I knew that you have figured out that _I _was sending you those notes." Eddie explained. "Are you mad?"

Patricia wasn't mad at all. Now she knew that she had no crazy stalker after her, it was just Eddie. Maybe it was time for her to confess her feelings for him, in a Patricia way not some stupid overly used cheesy speech.

"No, why would I be?" Patricia said.

"I thought you said that you were afraid that you have some creepy stalker after you!" Eddie said confused.

"I'm not afraid anymore. It's just you! I'm not afraid of you!" Patricia replied.

Before Eddie could say anything, Joy came running towards them calling their names. "Eddie, Patricia, Mr. Sweet is looking for you two. Come quick before you both get in trouble!"

"We'll just continue this conversation later Yacker, come on let's go!" Eddie said as he helped Patricia up on her feet. He took her hand in his and they took off running together to school after Joy.

When they got to school everyone noticed that Patricia we holding hands and were not fighting at all.

"Are you guys together now?" Amber asked the clueless couple.

"What?" The latter asked together.

"You're holding hands! How cute!" Amber squealed happily, but they both said that they weren't together. After that, Mrs. Valentine came in and the lesson started. Eddie and Patricia didn't get another moment alone that day because Patricia had to help her fellow Sibuna members solve the next task.

After thinking about what was going to happen between her and Eddie, Patricia realized that she still didn't tell him that she liked him. That's exactly what she did on Friday morning, well sort of.

Patricia saw Eddie standing by his locker before French and decided to give him a little red card that simply read "_I like you too"_. With that Patricia left for French and left Eddie alone to read the note.

Eddie was late for French. He didn't mind- he was fluent in it. He came running in class saying that Mr. Sweet wanted to see Patricia right away. The teacher gave Patricia permission to gather her things and leave with Eddie to go to Mr. Sweet.

"What does Mr. Sweet want to see me for?" Patricia asked Eddie once they were alone in the corridor.

"He does not want to see you. I made it up so we can talk without being interrupted this time." The American said smirking.

This time Patricia and Eddie went in an empty classroom to talk and locked the door.

"What do you-" she began to say before he kissed her. "I thought we came here to talk?" she continued dumbfounded.

"We both know that talking isn't our strongest area, that's why we had to post notes in each other's lockers. I thought we just cut to the chase today." Eddie explained smiling. Patricia didn't say anything this time, she just kissed him and he gladly kissed her back.

They skipped the rest of the lessons for the day and stayed together under the same tree as the other day enjoying each other's company; talking, laughing and kissing. This was just the start of a beautiful long lasting relationship.


End file.
